


Mr. Beruang

by kffproject



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:06:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24583513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kffproject/pseuds/kffproject
Summary: [KFF Project : Special Quarantine]Kyungsoo dengan ‘masalahnya’#KFFdiRumahAja
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Kudos: 1





	Mr. Beruang

**Title**

Mr. Beruang

**Main Cast(s)**

Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin.

**Side Cast(s)**

Byun Baekhyun, Oh Sehun.

**Category**

BL

**Warning**

segala bentuk typo dan tidak masuk akalnya cerita ini.

**Summary**

Kyungsoo dengan  _ ‘masalahnya’ _

**Author’s note**

selamat membaca dan selamat menikmati. Kepada pemilik prompt maafkan aku yang isinya tidak sesuai dengan promptmu dan aku bingung untuk merombaknya. Aku sadarnya telat banget. Huhu. Maafkan juga tulisan jelekku ini. Aku masih  _ newbie _ .

**Kode Prompt**

BL022: Bertubi-tubi tugas online membuat Kyungsoo frustasi setengah mati sebagai mahasiswa ditengah  _ self quarantine  _ virus ini. Namun, notes disebuah barang/makanan di depan pintunya membuatnya lebih pusing lagi. Mengenai maksud si pengirim/kurir itu yang menarik dirinya mencari tahu lebih dalam sosok tersebut.

#KFFdiRumahAja 

Kyungsoo membaringkan tubuhnya dengan nyaman. Ia menerawang sambil menatap langit-langit pelapon pada kamarnya. Punggungnya sakit setelah tiga jam lebih duduk untuk mengerjakan kuis Kalkulus yang satu soal saja jawabannya berlembar-lembar sendiri. Itupun belum selesai semua. Tinggal dua nomor lagi, tapi harus kepotong karena kuliah online filsafat yang tidak mungkin ia tinggal. Sebenarnya ia tak peduli dengan materinya, yang ia pedulikan adalah absennya. Buktinya ia hanya menancapkan  _ headset _ pada telinganya dan tak memperdulikan dosennya tengah berceloteh ria.

Setelah menekan tombol  _ home _ pada  _ handphone _ nya tangannya kini berjelajah pada akun twitternya, mencari drama-drama twitter menarik yang tengah  _ booming _ sekarang. Tapi sejauh ia menjelajah sama sekali tak ada yang menarik perhatiannya.

Kyungsoo menghela napas. Ia bosan, hampir dua bulan lebih ia berada di rumah sewa, tidak kemana-mana. Ia jadi menyesal, karena tidak mendengarkan ucapan Jongdae dua bulan yang lalu. Kalau tau akhirnya seperti ini ia akan pulang ke rumah orang tuanya di Busan. Ia membayangkan, pasti pemuda bermarga Kim itu bisa bersenang-senang di kampung halamannya.

“Kyungsoo,” panggil Byun Baekhyun menyembulkan kepalanya setelah membuka pintu kamar Kyungsoo tanpa permisi.

“Ada apa?”

“Aku bosan,” ucap pemuda itu ikut berbaring di samping Kyungsoo sambil melempar  _ handphone _ nya ke sembarang arah.

“Kau tak mendengarkan penjelasan Guru Lee?”

“Buat apa? Tidak masuk ke dalam otakku juga,” ucapnya sambil menaikkan kakinya dan menempelkannya pada tembok.

Kyungsoo mendengus. Dalam hati membenarkan ucapan Baekhyun. Jujur saja, telinganya juga sudah sakit mendengar celotehan Guru Lee.

“Lepas baik kau lepas saja earphonemu itu Kyung,” ucap Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo menggeleng.

“Kau takut?” ucap Baekhyun membulatkan kedua bola matanya. “Ayolah Kyung. Guru Lee tidak akan tau jika kau tak mendengarkan penjelasannya.”

“Bukan seperti itu Baek, aku tidak mau seperti Chanyeol,” ucap Kyungsoo mengingat minggu lalu, Park Chanyeol kena marah oleh Guru Lee karena ketahuan tidak mendengarkan penjelasan Guru Lee selama dua sks. Bagaimana Guru Lee tau? Beliau tau dari Chanyeol yang tidak keluar dari  _ Google Meet  _ saat pelajaran telah selesai. Chanyeol tertidur, dan Guru Lee menunggu Chanyeol terbangun.

“Jangan mengingatkanku dengan hal itu lagi Kyung. Aku malu.”

“Chanyeol yang berbuat, kau yang malu?”

“Aku malu jadi kekasihnya sialan,” umpat Baekhyun kesal.

#KFFdiRumahAja 

Kyungsoo keluar dari kamarnya, menemukan Sehun sedang duduk di ruang tamu seorang diri. Pemuda yang berada di bawah satu tingkat dengan Kyungsoo itu masih satu fakultas tetapi berbeda prodi dengannya.

“Kau sedang apa Hun?”

“Uh  _ Hyung _ , aku sedang bermain game,” jawab pemuda berkulit itu, tanpa mengalihkan atensinya pada  _ handphone _ pintarnya.

“Kau tak kuliah?”

“Tidak  _ Hyung _ .”

“Dimana kembaranmu?”

“Jongin? Dia sedang pulang kerumah orang tuanya,” jawab Sehun.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Bingung ingin memberi pertanyaan apa lagi. Lagian dirinya bukan titisan reporter yang memiliki segudang pertanyaan. Dan lagi, dirinya juga bukan Baekhyun yang memiliki mulut cerewet semacam ibu-ibu.

“Kyungsoo!!”

Teriakan nyaring Baekhyun membuat Kyungsoo dan Sehun berjengit kaget. Bahkan Sehun mengumpat karena Baekhyun ia jadi kalah.

“Ada apa Baek?”

“Kau lihat,” ucap Baekhyun menunjukkan sekotak pizza di tangannya.

“Kau memesan pizza? Wah aku tak menyangka kau begitu perhatian padaku Baek,” ucap Kyungsoo berbinar-binar. Sejak pagi tadi ia ingin sekali memakan pizza. Ia berniat memesan nanti malam, tapi ia tak menyangka sahabatnya itu begitu perhatian kepadanya.

“Bukan aku yang memesannya. Ini dari Mr. Beruangmu,” ucap Baekhyun menaik turunkan alisnya. Menggoda Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo berdecak. Sudah satu bulan lebih ia sering mendapat ‘sesuatu’ yang ia inginkan. Contohnya saja minggu lalu, ia ingin buah-buahan dan beberapa jam kemudian berbagai macam buah-buahan sudah tergeletak di depan rumah sewanya. Awal-awalnya Kyungsoo merasa  _ happy _ tapi lama-lama ia menjadi  _ creepy _ sendiri.

“Tapi Baek, aku sama sekali tidak mengetweet hari ini,” ucap Kyungsoo. Ya, orang misterius itu akan mengirimkannya ‘sesuatu’ setelah ia mengetweet sesuatu yang ia mau.

“Aku yang melakukannya Kyung,” ucap Baekhyun. “Bukan di akunmu. Tapi di akunku sendiri,” lanjut Baekhyun cepat ketika melihat pelototan mata Kyungsoo. “Wah kurasa ia juga mengikutiku. Aku kan mengunci akunku.”

“Sebaiknya jangan memakannya Baek. Aku takut ia memberikan sesuatu pada pizzanya,” ucap Kyungsoo ngeri.

Baekhyun menghela napas, menatap Kyungsoo heran. “Ah kau ini. Biasanya juga tidak terjadi apa-apa Kyung. Lagian ini dibawa oleh pengantar pizzanya langsung.”

“Tenang Hyung. Makan saja. Aku yakin tidak akan terjadi apa-apa padamu,” ucap Sehun. Lelaki kelewat putih itu langsung mengambil pizza yang berada di meja dan membukanya.

Seketika perut Kyungsoo berbunyi tanpa diminta. Apalagi melihat Sehun memakannya dengan begitu dramatis membuat perut Kyungsoo meraung-raung.

“Benar kata si Albino Kyung,” ucap Baekhyun mengikuti Sehun, melahap pizza gratis tersebut.

“Yak itu milikku!” seru Kyungsoo mengambil kotak pizzanya sebelum di lahap habis oleh Baekhyun dan Sehun. Kedua pemuda berbeda tinggi itu tak ada bedanya dengan se*an.

#KFFdiRumahAja 

Rumah sewa bertingkat dua yang tidak terlalu besar dengan lima kamar. Tiga kamar di lantai bawah dan dua kamar di lantai atas. Di lantai bawah diisi oleh Kyungsoo, Kim Jongdae, dan Kim Jongin dan di lantai atas ada Byun Baekhyun dan Oh Sehun.

Jongdae, Kyungsoo, dan Baekhyun satu angkatan dan satu jurusan sedangkan Sehun dan Jongin adik tingkat mereka. Jika Sehun satu fakultas tetapi berbeda jurusan, maka Jongin adik tingkat satu jurusan Kyungsoo.

Jongdae, Kyungsoo, dan Baekhyun menempati rumah sewa ini sejak awal mereka kuliah. Jongdae yang pertama kali menawarkannya pada Baekhyun yang merupakan teman satu tingkat saat di  _ junior _ dulu. Baekhyun pun akhirnya menyetujui dan membawa Kyungsoo. Dua tahun kemudian Jongdae membawa Jongin dan Sehun untuk bergabung bersama.

Hari ini mereka tinggal bertiga. Jongdae sudah pulang ke kampungnya di Daegu sejak awal-awal yang bertepatan dengan minggu tenang sebelum UTS. Awalnya Kyungsoo juga ingin pulang, tapi ia takut jadi terlena selama pulang ke rumahnya dan melupakan UTSnya. Sehun sendiri tipe-tipe mahasiswa yang pulang hanya liburan semester saja sedangkan Baekhyun dan Jongin merupakan mahasiswa asli Seoul yang kebanyakan uang. Kyungsoo saja heran sendiri. Jika Baekhyun memilih tinggal jauh dari orangtuanya agar bebas keluar bersama Chanyeol, maka Jongin tidak ada alasan sama sekali. 

_ Kebanyakan duit dasar, batin Kyungsoo dulu _ .

Kyungsoo membuka pintu kamarnya dan lagi menemukan kotak berwarna coklat dengan  _ sticky note _ di atasnya. Sudah tiga kali ia menemukan barang khusus di depan kamarnya. Biasanya di depan pintu atau diantar langsung oleh jasa pengiriman. Awalnya ia mengira Jongdae yang mengisenginya seolah-olah dirinya mempunyai  _ secret admire _ , tapi ternyata Jongin lah menyimpannya di depan pintunya. Pemuda itu menemukan kotak tersebut di depan pintu rumah sewa mereka.

Kyungsoo mengambilnya dan membawanya masuk. Ia mengambil  _ sticky note  _ berwarna kuning neon lalu membacanya.

_ Selamat menonton dear –Mr. Beruang  _

Kyungsoo bergidik dan menempelkan Sticky note tersebut pada tembok kamarnya bersama  _ sticky note _ yang lain. Kemudian tangannya bergerak membukanya dan menemukan sebuah  _ flashdisk _ bermerek terkenal dengan ukuran 16 GB di dalamnya. Segera Kyungsoo mengambil laptop dan menyalakannya.

Dengan sedikit pertimbangan Kyungsoo akhirnya membuka isi  _ flashdisk _ tersebut. Sebuah video berdurasi 10 menit lebih tanpa folder apapun lagi. Kyungsoo pun mengkliknya menampilkan pemandangan sungai Han yang direkam langsung menggunakan  _ handphone _ . Mata Kyungsoo membulat, matanya sudah berkaca-kaca dan menetes seiring berjalannya video tersebut.

Sungai Han adalah tempat favorit Kyungsoo selama di Seoul. Hampir setiap hari ia kesana sendiri maupun bersama Baekhyun. Sekarang, ia tak bisa kesana. Sebenarnya bisa saja ia kesana, tapi ia takut. Takut berlebihan lebih tepatnya.

_ Thanks Mr. Beruang. Aku jadi ingin bertemu denganmu. _

Tweet.

#KFFdiRumahAja 

“Jongin kau sudah kembali!” seru Baekhyun sambil mengalungkan tangannya pada Jongin dari belakang.

Kyungsoo yang baru keluar dari kamar menggelengkan kepalanya dan menuju meja berbentuk lingkaran dengan lima kursi tempat Baekhyun dan Jongin berada.

“Ini titipanmu  _ Hyung _ ,” Jongin menyerahkan bungkusan plastik putih pada Baekhyun. “Jauh-jauh dariku  _ Hyung _ ,” tambahnya saat Baekhyun ingin mengecup pipinya.

“Apa itu Baek?” tanya Kyungsoo.

“Indomie!” seru Baekhyun mengeluarkan indomie goreng dan menunjukkannya pada Kyungsoo.

“Aku satu ya  _ Hyung _ ,” ucap Sehun mengambil indomie soto kemudian berlari menjauh dari Baekhyun.

“Yak Oh Sehun! Kemari kau!”

Baekhyun berlari mengejar Sehun, meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan Jongin berdua dan ini pertanda tidak baik. Jongin dan Kyungsoo sama-sama pendiam dan mereka akan saling diam sampai Sehun atau Baekhyun datang dan meramaikannya.

Kyungsoo condong lebih dekat dengan Sehun daripada Jongin yang jelas-jelas adik tingkatnya sendiri. Entah jika bersama Jongin ia merasa canggung. Kecanggungan itu tercipta karena Kyungsoo sendiri. Kyungsoo yang merasa aneh dengan tatapan Jongin memilih menjaga jarak dengan pemuda tersebut.

“ _ Hyung _ ?”

“Uhm?”

“Ah tidak apa-apa,” ucap Jongin canggung.

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

“Ehm aku masuk terlebih dahulu Jongin,” pamit Kyungsoo ingin segera pergi ke kamarnya. Ia merasa  _ awkward moment _ . Tapi sebelum ia berbalik, Sehun datang dan menekan bahunya untuk segera duduk kembali.

“Kau mau kemana  _ Hyung _ ?” tanya Sehun. “Jangan pergi dahulu oke. Aku akan memasak indomie untuk kita semua.”

“Masak yang enak Sehun,” ucap Baekhyun yang telah duduk di samping Kyungsoo.

“Sudah lelah bermainnya  _ Hyung _ ?” tanya Jongin.

Baekhyun berdecih. “Kalian sendiri bagaimana? Sudah lelah berdiam-diamnya?”

“Coba kau tanyakan pada Kyungsoo  _ Hyung _ ,” ucap Jongin melirik Kyungsoo.

“Kenapa aku?”

“Sebenarnya ada apa dengan kalian? Kenapa kalian tidak pernah berinteraksi berlebihan? Apa kalian dulu mantan kekasih atau bagaimana?” tanya Baekhyun yang sudah geram sendiri. Sedari tadi ia dan Sehun menonton kelakuan Jongin dan Kyungsoo dari lantai atas.

“… Aku tau kalian pendiam. Tapi, menurutku ini terlalu berlebihan.”

“Sepertinya Kyungsoo Hyung tak nyaman dengan diriku,” ucap Jongin.

“Apa maksudmu?” tanya Kyungsoo.

“Kau tak pernah mau menatapku jika aku berbicara denganmu. Jadi aku berpikir kau tidak nyaman denganku.”

“K—ata siapa?”

“Sekarang kau tidak menatapku  _ Hyung _ .”

Baekhyun bersedekap. Menatap Jongin dan Kyungsoo secara bergantian. Jongin tengah menatap Kyungsoo sedangkan Kyungsoo sendiri berusaha untuk tidak bersitatap dengan Jongin.

“Kyungsoo..” panggil Baekhyun.

“Hum?”

“Ada apa dengan dirimu?”

“Memangnya ada apa dengan diriku Baek?”

“Apa Jongin ada salah denganmu?”

Jongin yang mendengar namanya disebut melirik Baekhyun sebentar lalu kembali menatap Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menggeleng, “Tidak Baek.”

Baekhyun menghela napas. “Baiklah.”

“Jangan bergerak dari dudukmu Jongin. Kita akan makan malam bersama,” ucap Baekhyun mengancam saat Jongin ingin beranjak dari duduknya.

“SEHUN!! APAKAH MASIH LAMA?”

**PRANG**

“Jangan berteriak _ Hyung _ . Aku kaget mendengar teriakanmu!”

Baekhyun terkekeh.

“CEPAT SELESAIKAN SEHUN. JANGAN MELAMUNKAN HYUNG RUSA MU YANG ADA DI CINA,”

**PRANG! PRANG! PRANG!**

**#** KFFdiRumahAja

**PRANG!**

Kyungsoo terbangun mendengar suara pecahan kaca. Sejak tadi suara berisik terus memenuhi gendang telinganya dan mengganggu tidurnya. Puncaknya suara pecahan beberapa detik yang lalu membuat Kyungsoo kaget dan susah untuk tidur kembali.

Kyungsoo menatap jam yang masih menunjukkan pukul enam pagi dan itu berarti ia baru tidur dua jam lamanya. Karena tugas yang menumpuk dan sistem tugas akhir (skripsi) yang berubah membuat pola tidur Kyungsoo menjadi tidak teratur. Terkutuklah dosen yang tak memiliki rasa kemahasiswaan sama sekali.

“Ada apa? Kenapa pagi-pagi ribut sekali hah?!”

“Ah maaf  _ Hyung _ .”

Kyungsoo pikir Sehun atau Baekhyun yang menjadi pelaku keributan di pagi hari. Ternyata Kim Jongin dengan wajah pucatnya tengah menatap beras yang ia masak sambil bertumpu menggunakan dua tangannya.

“Kau sakit Jongin?”

Jongin mengangguk.

“Ka—“

“Ah bukan karena virus itu  _ Hyung _ . Aku hanya demam biasa,” potong Jongin yang mengerti arah omongan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. “Kau sedang memasak apa?”

“Aku ingin memasak bubur untuk minum obat  _ Hyung _ .”

Kyungsoo mendekat dan menatap air yang tengah mendidih dengan beras di dalamnya.

“Masuklah ke kamarmu. Aku akan membuatkannya untukmu,” ucap Kyungsoo yang langsung di angguki oleh Jongin. “Kau bisa ke kamarmu sendiri kan?”

Jongin kembali mengangguk.

Namun, baru beberapa langka tubuh Jongin sudah oleng dan mau tak mau Kyungsoo harus memapahnya. Kyungsoo dapat merasakan tubuh Jongin yang panas menyentuh kulitnya.

“ _ Hyung _ cukup antarkan aku sampai disini saja.  _ Hyung _ kembali ke dapur saja.”

Dengan ragu Kyungsoo melepas tubuh Jongin. Ia terus mengawasi pemuda itu sampai masuk ke kamar. Merasa Jongin sudah aman Kyungsoo kembali ke dapur untuk melanjutkan bubur buatan Jongin.

Tak sampai dua puluh menit Kyungsoo sudah masuk ke kamar Jongin dengan bubur di tangannya. Kamar Jongin terasa asing dengan banyak ornamen berbau beruang dimana-mana. Seketika ia teringat dengan Mr. Beruangnya. Kira-kira apa kabar ya?

“ _ Hyung _ .”

Kyungsoo mengalihkan tatapannya, ia langsung menuju Jongin yang tengah berbaring. Tangannya ia angkat menutupi dahinya.

“Jongin,” panggil Kyungsoo.

“Sudah jadi  _ Hyung _ ?”

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

Dengan bantuan Kyungsoo Jongin duduk bersandar. Ia memakan buburnya dengan pelan.

“Apa rasanya tidak enak?”

Jongin mengangguk, “aku yakin bubur buatanmu enak  _ Hyung _ . Tapi lidahku sedang tidak berfungsi sekarang.”

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin kasihan. Tangannya bergerak menyentuh dahi pemuda itu. Panas sekali, batinnya.

“Setelah memakan buburmu, minum obatmu Jongin. Aku ke dapur sebentar. Aku akan kembali,” ucap Kyungsoo.

“Tidak perlu  _ Hyung _ ,” ucap Jongin mencekal lengan Kyungsoo. “Tak perlu kembali. Aku tak ingin merepotkanmu.”

“Ah tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak merasa direpotkan Jongin. Sudah sewajibnya kita saling membantu,” jawab Kyungsoo dengan senyuman manisnya.

“Terimakasih  _ Hyung _ ,” ucap Jongin dengan senyum tak kalah manisnya.

#KFFdiRumahAja 

Ketika Kyungsoo masuk kembali, Jongin telah tertidur dengan pulas. Kyungsoo meletakkan baskom pada nakas di samping tempat tidur Jongin. Kemudian Kyungsoo kembali mengecek suhu tubuh pemuda berkulit tan tersebut.

Dengan telaten Kyungsoo mengompresnya. Membolak-balikkan handuk dan kembali menyepulnya dengan air hangat pada baskom.

Setelah merasa suhu tubuh Jongin perlahan turun, Kyungsoo mulai beranjak dari duduknya. Ia berjalan mengelilingi kamar Jongin melihat apa saja yang ada di sana. Mulai dari boneka beruang besar yang besarnya melebihi dirinya, sampai buku-buku kuliah yang tebalnya minta ampun. Kyungsoo tidak heran, toh dirinya juga memilikinya.

Mata Kyungsoo kemudian beralih pada setumpuk _sticky note_ yang berada di ujung meja. Tidak heran, melihat banyaknya tempelan _sticky_ _note_ dengan tulisan-tulisan berisi tugas-tugas Jongin dan juga _deadline_ nya.

“Sepertinya aku mengenal tulisan ini,” ucap Kyungsoo. 

“Seperti milik siapa ya?”

“Kyungsoo  _ Hyung _ ?”

“Ah Jongin kau sudah bangun?” tanya Kyungsoo berjalan menghampiri Jongin. “Apa aku mengganggumu. Jika iya, aku akan keluar.”

“Ah tidak  _ hyung _ ,” ucap Jongin bangun dari tidurnya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya.

“Baiklah,” ucap Kyungsoo mengambil handuk pada dahi Kyungsoo. “Apa kau ingin ku kompres kembali?”

Jongin menggeleng.

“ _ Hyung _ ,” panggil Jongin.

“Hum?”

“Bagaimana dengan Mr. Beruangmu?”

“Jangan seperti Baekhyun, Jongin,” ucap Kyungsoo cemberut. “Jangan menggodaku.”

“Aku hanya bertanya  _ Hyung _ . Siapa yang menggodamu, heum?”

“Jonginn..” rajuk Kyungsoo membuat Jongin terkekeh.

“Apa kau merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran si Mr. Beruang?”

Kyungsoo terdiam, “Awal pertama kali aku mendapatkan sebuah rubik di depan kamarku aku kaget Jongin. Sedikit takut juga. Tapi, lama kelamaan aku mulai terbiasa, karena Baekhyun menyuruhku untuk menikmatinya. Si Bacon itu terus mempengaruhiku jika Mr. Beruang adalah laki-laki yang baik.”

“Ku lihat dari  _ tweet _ mu kau ingin bertemu dengannya?”

Kyungsoo mengangguk. “Sangat. Aku ingin berterima kasih dengannya karena telah memenuhi kebutuhanku selama satu bulan ini.”

Jongin terkekeh melihat Kyungsoo tertawa setelah mengucapkannya ucapannya. Kyungsoo memang materialistis, dan Jongin menyadari itu.

“Bagaimana jika si Mr. Beruang ingin bertemu denganmu  _ Hyung _ ?”

#KFFdiRumahAja 

Kyungsoo meregangkan tubuhnya. Matanya telah lelah membaca jurnal yang sesuai dengan tema yang sama dengan tugas akhirnya. Ia baru menemukan tiga jurnal dan ia masih butuh dua jurnal lagi. Siapapun yang ingin membantu Kyungsoo tolong bantulah.

“Sudah jam satu pagi. Aku mengantuk,” ucapnya menelungkupkan kepalanya pada meja belajarnya.

Tanpa ia rasa matanya terpejam sebentar, seolah sadar Kyungsoo menepuk pipinya. Baiklah sepertinya meminum kopi adalah hal yang bagus.

Dengan mata setengah mengantuk, Kyungsoo membuka pintunya. Matanya membulat menemukan Jongin terduduk yang tengah menatapnya kaget. Di depan pemuda itu kotak berwarna putih tergeletak di lantai. Ditangannya terdapat  _ sticky note _ berwarna pink dan juga pulpen.

“Jongin?”

“ _ Hyung _ ?”

“Jangan bilang kau si Mr. Beruang?”

[ **END]**


End file.
